La siguiente no la contamos
by Marie M. Adler
Summary: Cuando te descubren en un engaño, puedes sobrevivir si mientes bien. Pero si confiesas que la mentira era mentira y el engaño era verdad, puede que no la cuentes. Y Dominique Weasley y Teddy Lupin están cansados de mentir...


_Bien :3 Aquí traigo un One Teddy/Dominique, un regalín para **Alex Franco** que pidió algo de ellos en el tema "Fics a la carta" del foro The Ruins. Espero sea de tu agrado Alex._

_Obviamente ya saben que los personajes y lugares son de Rowling, nada de ésto me pertenece, quizá solamente la situación y uno que otro besín de Draco, pero ya que él no sale aquí... Continuemos con la lectura. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>La siguiente no la contamos<strong>

Podía sentir sus dedos jugueteando con sus rizos pelirrojos.

Ella siempre se había preguntado de dónde los había sacado. Su papá era pelirrojo, sí, pero su cabello era lacio, así como su mamá era impresionantemente rubia y lacia. Siendo sinceros, ella era la única pelirroja con rizos en casa: Sus perfectos hermanos, rubios, de piel nívea y suave, y ojos azul celeste eran el retrato vivo de mamá. Pensó en su hermana, Victorie: toda una princesa Delacour, en físico y en modales. Quitando su fúrico lado veela, era totalmente perfecta.

Pero ella no se sentía una Delacour. Ella era Dominique Weasley: pelirroja de rebeldes rizos, con innumerables pecas en el rostro, ojos marrones y carácter que gritaba "¡Aquí viene un Weasley!": apasionada, arrebatada y territorial.

- ¿En qué piensas, bonita?

Volteó a verlo, y notó ése brillo de ternura que los ojos de él tenían, ése brillo que la desarmaba; y contemplo ésos ojos cambiantes que tanto amaba. Ésos que ahora eran cafés, como los de ella.

- …En nada – mintió.

Ted Lupin suspiró, como siempre que sabía que le estaban ocultando algo.

- Dominique, te conozco – le murmuró al oído, mientras la acercaba más a él – hace años que te conozco. Y sé que pensabas en lo de siempre, y te diré lo mismo que siempre te digo: me encantas, así como eres – ella sintió como la apretaba bajo las sábanas – tus ojos, tu cabello, todo. Todo de ti. Y bien sabes que si por mi fuera…

- Lo sé. No tienes que repetirlo – le cortó ella, tajante – Pero aún no es el momento de decirle todo. Aún no. Sabes bien cómo va a reaccionar...Nos matará, con su enorme furia veela.

Ambos rieron pero Ted perdió rápidamente la sonrisa.

- Sí Dom, pero… ¿Entonces cuándo? – repuso Ted. Dominique notó cómo su cabello marrón comenzaba a tomar una tonalidad rosa – estoy de acuerdo que puede que sea un desastre, pero debemos arriesgarnos.

- ...No te molestes, Teddy. Es sólo que… - ella suspiró -…Es mi hermana. Y no sé cómo decirle directamente que su novio y yo somos más que cuñado y cuñada.

- Tarde o temprano lo sabrá – continuó Ted después de un breve silencio – Louis ya sospecha de nuevo, yo lo sé.

- Si te creo, Louis es demasiado listo.

Silencio, roto solamente por el sonido de la lluvia golpeando la ventana. Él ruido de la lluvia y las respiraciones de ambos eran el único sonido que se escuchaba en Shell Cottage, casi vacía pues todos sus otros ocupantes estaban ahora en la Madriguera.  
>Una conveniente mentira piadosa sobre que se quedaría más tarde en casa para terminar los trabajos que tenía que entregar regresando de vacaciones de su sexto año, otra conveniente casualidad de que Ted se ofreció a recogerla para que no tuviera problemas al aparecerse en la Madriguera pues era principiante…Y fue suficiente para estar a solas con Teddy.<p>

Ted Remus Lupin, el novio de su hermana desde hacía casi un año.  
>Su "algo" desde hacía 6 meses.<br>Sí, era complicado. Hace un mes, él había dicho que dejaría a Victorie por ella, pero ella se había negado: Victorie era demasiado sensible y se había vuelto muy celosa, empeorado quizá por su lado veela. De hecho, Victorie odiaba verlos juntos...

- …Victorie jamás estará lista, Dom, y lo sabes mejor que nadie. Tenemos que decirle todo ya. Ha sido suficiente para ella, para nosotros. No podemos negar esto una y otra vez.

Dominique volteó a ver al chico que estaba acostado a su lado, en su enorme cama entre las sábanas rojas, y sólo suspiró.  
>Como siempre, él tenía razón.<p>

- Tengo miedo.

- Lo sé, bonita. Yo también. Pero yo te quiero, te adoro y quiero estar bien contigo. Darte tu lugar, y no seguir lastimando a Victorie.

- …Esque, ella nos odiará, Teddy. Si de por sí...Y si confesamos tal cual...Yo insisto en que no la contaremos.

- Pero estaremos juntos, Dom. Además, nos lo tendremos merecido, ¿no crees?

Ted la miró, paseando sus ojos por el cuello de la chica y volviendo a sus ojos, y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, besándola suavemente. Dominique sentía que perdía la cabeza, como siempre que la besaba. No, definitivamente no quería perderlo. Pero tampoco compartirlo. Quizá si se iba acercando el momento de decirle toda la verdad a Victorie. ¡Al diablo la guerra familiar si él estaba con ella!

El beso fue aumentando de intensidad, y los brazos del joven mago la jalaron con fuerza y pasión hacia él. Ella pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él, y lo besó con más necesidad. La pasión entre ellos se avivó, como si fueran dos extraños que no se conocieran, como si jamás hubieran hecho el amor entre ésas sábanas, en ésa cama, bajo ése techo.

...

Los últimos rayos del sol de la tarde entraban por el ventanal de la sala, y chocaban en el cabello pelirrojo de la chica de 16 años, arrancándole brillos como si de fuego se tratara.

- Es hora – dijo Ted, entrando a la sala – ya nos deben estar esperando para cenar.

- Bien – dijo ella, mirando a su alrededor asegurándose de dejar todo en orden y tomando el brazo del brujo – Llegaremos a una excelente hora.

Aparecieron en el sendero que llevaba a la Madriguera. Dominique escuchó el sonido de música y risas lejanas. Comenzaron a caminar, cada quien por su lado sin decir ni una palabra. Entre ellos, las palabras sobraban. El silencio decía más que un discurso.  
>La puerta de la Madriguera se abrió, y en el umbral apareció Victorie, que corrió, sonriente, a los brazos del mago.<p>

- ¡Teddy! – dijo, abrazándolo posesivamente mientras clavaba sus ojos azules en los marrones de su hermana menor – Muchas gracias por ir por Dom.

Dominique sólo suspiró, camuflajeando una risita y pensando: _"Si supieras..."_

- De nada, Victorie – le respondió el chico, con los ojos, en ése momento azules, clavados en la Delacour pelirroja que observaba la escena, y agregó moviendo los labios sin emitir sonido: "Ha sido un placer"

Victorie abrazó a Ted por la cintura, como queriéndole decir que él era suyo.  
>Y en toda la cena lo alejó de ella, como siempre lo hacía en la casa, como siempre lo hacía cuando coincidían, como siempre lo hacía desde aquella vez...<p>

En un momento en que sus ojos coincidieron con los de él, Ted cambió fugazmente sus ojos a un intenso color marrón. Dominique sonrió.  
>Quizá no era lo más correcto. Quizá la siguiente no la contarían, pero esperarían un poco para confesar el motivo del beso entre ellos que Victorie habia visto hace un mes.<p>

"_Después de todo, mi hermana puede estar contenta si no se entera de nosotros._

_…Otra vez."_


End file.
